Thor (Earth-199999)
Thor Odinson is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He debuted in the film Thor, which was released in 2011, played by Chris Hemsworth. Thor is the Asgardian god of thunder and he wields a mystical hammer named Mjolnir. During his coronation, Frost Giants broke into Asgard's vaults, so Thor went to fight them with his brother Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three, resulting in Odin banishing him to Earth, stripped of his worthiness to lift Mjolnir. There he met Jane Foster and the two became love interests. Thor was killed by the Destroyer but revived when he regained his worthiness''Thor. In 2012, Thor was recruited to be part of the Avengers. He fought his brother Loki again, who was being guided by Thanos. The Avengers won and Thor brought Loki and the Tesseract back to AsgardThe Avengers. A year later, Thor made a deal to break Loki out of jail if he promised to not trick him. The two brothers traveled to Svartalfheim, where Loki faked his own death, bringing Thor great griefThor: The Dark World. In 2015, Thor once again fought with the Avengers, this time against a rogue android named Ultron. During a vision Scarlet Witch gave him, Thor was made aware of the Infinity Stones. He later began a journey searching around the galaxy for answers about the StonesAvengers: Age of Ultron. After two years of searching, Thor came upon his brother, who had been alive and posing as Odin. The two found their real father, with the help of Doctor Strange, and witnessed his peaceful death. However, his death freed Thor's half-sister Hela from Hel. Hela destroyed Mjolnir and pushed Thor and Loki onto the planet of Sakaar while she became the new queen of Asgard. On Sakaar, Thor reunited with fellow Avenger Bruce Banner, who had been in Hulk form for two years and fighting in gladatorial combat. He also met Valkyrie and the four escaped Sakaar, returning to Asgard and sacrificing it to kill Hela. Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, Banner, the Sakaaran Rebellion and the Asgardian refugees escaped aboard the Statesman, where Thor became king of his people. The Statesman was, however, attacked by Thanos' army. Thanos slaughtered half of the Asgardian population in search of the Tesseract. Thanos killed Loki and Heimdall and destroyed the vessel. Thor was later found by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket Raccoon and Groot went with him on his quest to get a new weapon, Stormbreaker. He used the new axe to battle Thanos' forces on Wakanda and hit Thanos himself in the chest with it. Thanos simply said to go for the head and snapped half the universe awayAvengers: Infinity War. Soon after, the Avengers located Thanos on his new home planet. Thor took his chance and decapitated the Titan abruptly. Five years later, he had become an overweight and alcoholic griever who spent his time in New Asgard with Korg and Miek. Hulk and Rocket came to bring him back to the Avengers and Thor eventually complied. During the Time Heist, Thor met his mother Frigga just before she was about to die. She gave him some advice on life before Thor and Rocket returned to the present with the Aether, taking a past Mjolnir on the way. Hulk reversed the Decimation but an alternate Thanos had come to 2023. Thor fought in the Battle of Earth, dual wielding Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. He later attended Tony Stark's funeral and joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, unofficially dubbing it the "Asgardians of the Galaxy"Avengers: Endgame. Appearances Films * ''Thor (2011) * The Avengers (2012) * Iron Man 3 (2013) (mentioned) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) (mentioned) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Endgame (2019) * Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) (mentioned) Shorts * Team Thor (2016) * Team Thor: Part 2 (2017) * Team Darryl (2018) (mentioned) Alternate Versions This is the page for Thor of Earth-199999, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Here is a list of alternate versions of this character: * Thor Odinson (Earth-616) Links * See Thor on the Marvel Database. * See Thor on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. References Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters